Feeling the Pain
by Pricat
Summary: Fiona dies of the Plague and everything is ruined. Shrek is upset and can't deal with it happening. Will he ever move on and heal?
1. When you lose Somebody

Feeling the Pain 

It was a few days after the whole Charming taking over Far, Far Away incident. Artie was now the new King of Far, Far Away. Fiona and her husband were back home at the swamp looking after their family. Things couldn't be better…

But later that night Fiona woke up drenched in sweat and her body in agony. This had been happening a lot recently. It was scaring her but mainly her True Love. He woke up worried. He felt her pulse. It was weak. "No! This… This can't happen. She and I were meant to be together forever." He thought as he heard his wife get worse. "Honey… It's not your fault. Maybe this was meant to happen. I'm sorry. Take care of the kids for me but they can't know about this." She told him weakly with the strength in her body. He watched as she died in peace. Sorrow overtook him and numbed him entirely. He couldn't believe this had happened to her...

Donkey walked in through the door, unaware that something majorly bad had happened. "Hey man! What's up? Are... you crying?" he said to him. "Donkey just stay away from me, okay? Someone very precious to me left." he told him wiping the tear away with his sleeve. He then saw the locket around Fiona's neck. He then took it off and put it in his pocket. "W-Why did you take it?" he asked him. Puss then showed up. He noticed something big had happened. They then heard the kids crying. "I need you to do something for me. Take the kids. Take them to Lillian. I can't be a good single father to them." he said to them sadly. "But Shrek they're yours and Fiona's." Donkey told him. "Yeah but she's gone and never coming back so what's the point?" Shrek told him. Puss understood as he picked the babies up. "Sure senor. I'm sorry... she died. I know how much she meant to you. " he said as he left the swamp. Donkey stayed behind. He felt sorry for his amigo and just couldn't leave him alone. He saw sadness in his friend's eyes as he looked at him.

"H-How did she?" he asked quietly. "She was sick and coughing like Dad. I felt her pulse and it was weak. I couldn't save her and it'll haunt me. She'd been feeling like that for a while but it wasn't so serious." he explained. Donkey saw a tear well up in his eye and decided not to talk about it further. He then saw him go outside. He watched as Shrek lit a fire and lay beside it. In his heart, it felt like it'd been ripped out entirely. He then gave in to grief. Tears fell onto his brown vest as he could hear her laugh in his mind and feel even worse...

A/N. This is something I came up with and is in the same vein of plot as my other fic When you're Gone but because it's Fiona, it'll go to darker places than that one... Be prepared.


	2. When there was me and You

Feeling the Pain 

Ch 2

Lillian was confused when she saw Puss show up with Fiona's kids. "Hola senorita. The boss told me to give them to you." He told her. "But why?" she asked him nervously.

"Somebody you cared about since she was born is gone. The boss is upset and can't look after them." He explained. It then struck her and sadness hit her heart. "How did she die? I need to know!" she said quietly. "Something called the Plague. It's hurting him more than ever." He explained to her calmly. She understood. "I see. Tell him I understand how he's feeling. Look after him. Maybe he'll come around." She told him. "Si I will." He said as he left.

When he returned to the swamp, it was dawn. Donkey was waiting for him. "How is he?" he asked. "Not very good amigo. He locked himself in the bed room. I think he's taking it badly." He told him. He then walked into the house. He could hear sobbing as he unlocked the door. He was shocked by what he saw... Shrek was lying on the bed with blood hitting his shirt. He had a broken bottle beside him. "Oh no! He's seriously hurting! Fiona's death is making him... loco and I don't know how to help him." he thought as he started licking his amigo's hands which were bleeding and the blood had covered the blankets.

Shrek woke up. He seemed dazed and upset. There were red rims around his eyes. "Hey Puss. I... see you found out what I did. She was such a huge part of me and now that's she's gone, everything hurts. I.. wish I could wake up and it just be a bad dream." he said sadly. Puss nodded understandingly. "I understand how you feel about Fiona. She was a part of you and now she's left, you feel empty and a deep void is in your heart which can't be filled." he told him. He wrapped a towel around him to keep the cold off him. It had been raining and he'd been out there that night. "Thanks Puss." he said to him. He felt sorry for him. He'd been shocked by the cutting but it was understandable because he was upset. Donkey wondered what had happened. "It's okay Donkey. You wouldn't understand." he told him. He then saw him go inside and into the living room. Because of their bond, Shrek didn't want to bury his wife's body because he wanted to still be with her even though she was no longer with him... He'd put her in a chair opposite his alligator chair beside the fire. That way, it would feel like she was still here even though she was gone. Donkey was worried for him because of this. "I'm sorry I failed you. If only I knew, I could've done something but I didn't." Shrek said to it.

He wanted to stop this but decided not to invade his privacy. Puss had an idea but it would be the last resort if they couldn't help him heal. "What is it?" Donkey asked worriedly. "A mental ward. You know the cushy room with the loose jump suits. But it's only if we can't help him." he explained to him...

He hoped that wouldn't happen. He couldn't imagine their amigo in a rubber room in a strait jacket. Puss knew that was a hard idea. He then crept towards where Shrek was sitting talking to Fiona's corpse...


	3. Everybody Hurts

Feeling the Pain 

Ch 3

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Donkey answered it. It was Lillian. She'd left the babies at the castle with a servant until she came back. "What're you doing here?" he asked as she came in. "I need to speak to my son in law. He needs help. Even if he doesn't want it." She told him.

She saw her son in law talking to her daughter's corpse and was confused. "Why is he doing that?" she asked Puss quietly. "He didn't want to bury her because of what they had. I had an idea but it's the last resort if we can't get through to him." He explained as she came near him.

"Hello son. I know it hurts. Why don't we give her a proper funeral? I don't think she would like this." She told him. He nodded sadly. But he tightened his grip around his wife's body. "Just leave me alone! You look just like her. J-Just go back to where you belong, okay and leave me to grieve?" he told her angrily. Both Puss and Donkey were worried by that. They'd never seen him like this before. "It's okay senor. Chill. We're not taking her, okay? Just calm down." Puss told him.

They watched as he fell to his knees and started beating himself up. Puss then injected something into him. Lillian watched as he hit the floor. "What did you do to him? You didn't hurt him, did you?" she said to him. "No I didn't kill him. I gave him something to calm him down. The mental asylum seems the only option but I don't want to yet. I know he can heal and move on, I just know it!" he explained.

Lillian nodded to him. She then came over and sat on the floor beside her son in law cradling him in her arms. She knew how much her daughter meant to him and now that she was gone, there was nothing left for him that was worth living. That thought worried her, Puss and Donkey greatly. "If that's true, we must keep a close eye on him." Puss told them. They agreed. Lillian knew that would be more hard for the kids to take if they knew their father was gone like their mother. She watched as he came around. "What happened? All I remember is talking to my wife's dead body. Then everything went black. I need to tell you guys something. I... I wish to leave this world so I can be with her and feel no more pain." he said to her calmly.

Puss was shocked by that. He watched as the boss fell asleep in the alligator chair alone with his thoughts. He needed to help him before he made a huge mistake. Donkey agreed but knew he couldn't change his friend's mind. But in the after life Fiona had been watching. She felt sorry that because of her, her husband wanted to kill himself. She wanted to help him see she was still with him before it was too late...


	4. Crazy

Feeling the Pain 

Ch 4

Puss was worried as he carried something in his paw. It was a syringe with a sedative in it. He was going to give it to the boss because he was having him commited. He and Donkey had tried to help him but it hadn't worked out well. He then walked into the bedroom. Shrek was in the blanket thinking quietly and staring into space.

He then stuck it in his neck quickly when he looked the other way. "Hey what was that for?" he said slurred. Donkey watched as their friend fell back onto the pillows. "tell them to come in. It's alright now." Puss said to him. Some men in white coats came in and lifted Shrek off the bed and walked out of the house and put him in the back of a carriage. Lillian watched worriedly as it drove off. "Why did you send him off to the asylum?" she asked Puss. "I tried but if you'd seen what happened earlier, you'd understand why I did it." He told her.

"What happened?" Donkey asked him. He sighed before going on. "Alright I'll explain. I was going in to wake him up when I heard the click of a gun come from the room. I rushed in to find him pointing a gun made of bones to his head. I told him to drop it but he refused. But as I grabbed it, it went off and shot him in the arm. That's why I did it, okay?" he told them. They watched as he stormed off…

He went off to think. "_Did I do the right thing sending him away? He needs help but won't admit it. That's the other reason why I did it. If Fiona was still around, she would've wanted him to do just that." _He thought as he walked off. Later Shrek came round. He found himself in a rubber walled room. He couldn't move his arms because he was in a strait jacket. _"What's going on here? This room… it's so odd. The walls, they're rubber and this strange jacket is around me. Oh great! I'm in an asylum! But why?" _he thought to himself. The doctors were staring through the window of the door at him.

After they left, he heard something or someone knock on the walls. "Hello? Is anybody besides me in here?" he said softly. "_I'm here."_ A voice said to him. "Who, what are you?" he asked it. _"Fall asleep honey. You'll find out soon enough._" It told him. He then closed his eyes and slept. Suddenly he found himself in Far, Far Away. But then joy overtook him as he saw someone he dearly missed. It was Fiona. _"Hey honey. Happy to see me? I knew you'd hurt but let's not talk about it."_ She said to him. She touched his face with one of her pudgy hands. "Is this a dream? It… It feels so good. I don't want it to end." He asked her. _"It sort of is… a dream but it can be real. You must not let others know what happens when you come here. Only you can come here and be with me like before. I need to tell you something. Puss didn't mean to trick you. He was doing it to help, you do know that, do you?"_ she told him. "Yes I do but I've been feeling sad because of the guilt inside of me." Shrek said to her.

"_What do you mean honey? I don't understand. Was it my fault you're upset?"_ Fiona said quietly as she looked at him with ethereal blue eyes. "It's just I keep remembering the night when you were taken away from me and the kids." He explained to her grimly. _"Where're the triplets?"_ Fiona asked him. "They're safe. They're with your Mom. I couldn't take care of them on my own." He told her. She understood. But suddenly he saw everything fade away. "What's going on?" he asked worriedly. "_They're waking you up to give you medication. Don't worry I'll still be here when you fall asleep. I'll always… be here. I promise." _She told him. He watched with despair as she too faded. He then woke up.

A doctor had left a bowl with food in it. There was pills crushed up in it. He pushed it away. He decided to go back to sleeping, back to his world of dreams where he was happy and where his wife was always by his side… Suddenly he opened his eyes and his wife was standing near him. He smiled at that. He tried to hug her but he went through her. "She must be a ghost or something. But it doesn't matter. She's still here." he thought as he got to his feet...

Maybe being here wouldn't be too bad...


End file.
